


[Art] The Incandescent Rose

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Superbat Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: Art forThe Incandescent Roseby truc for the 2019 Superbat Big Bang.





	[Art] The Incandescent Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Incandescent Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414228) by [truc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc). 



  
_"I burned the roses."  
"Why would you burn the roses?"  
"They meant nothing in her absence."_

I was very grabbed by the conversation in which Kal wonders why Bruce never replanted his mother's rose garden, and Bruce replies that he had burned it down. It inspired me to draw Wayne Manor at two different points in time: the first depicting Bruce's past with Martha, and the second depicting his present conversation with Kal.

(It's a gif! Martha fades into sepia and then back into full colour.)

Character close-ups, because the final work displays SO SMALL you can barely see the details:

The scenery for this illustration was done in archival ink on brown kraft paper. I scanned the lines in and then added the character lineart & the colours digitally in Photoshop. You can see an image of just the pen drawing [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/577748416767983627/595778221367230476/image0.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank truc for allowing me to run with this illustration concept, and for writing such a beautiful and bittersweet story! Thanks also for being understanding of my messed-up schedule, and for putting up with me wandering off for long stretches of time.
> 
> I can't post this without also thanking the mods for all of their hard work organizing this event. You guys are rockstars.
> 
> Lastly, please do yourself a favour and read truc's fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414228?view_full_work=true)! I guarantee many feelings about old man Bruce.


End file.
